


soft and warm

by kathkin



Series: witcher prompt fills [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: Jaskier's hair was getting in his eyes. She brushed it away. He looked sort of sweet, when he was passed out drunk. Soft, and vulnerable. His face was squished up against her cardigan.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: witcher prompt fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093319
Comments: 3
Kudos: 117





	soft and warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [american-duchess](http://american-duchess.tumblr.com/) for the following prompts from [this two part drabble challenge](https://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/639250814299521024/two-part-drabble-game):
> 
> _1 - Roommates AU_
> 
> _34 - “It’s 2am. Go back to sleep.”_
> 
> _38 - “You just feel really good. Soft and warm…”_

At the other end of the sofa, Jaskier started awake. “What time issit?”

“Two AM,” said Yennefer, scrolling absently through her phone. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mmkay.” Crawling along the sofa, Jaskier laid his head upon her shoulder.

“Not on me, you dumb fuck!” she protested. She gave him a half-hearted shove, knowing he was already dead weight. He was _properly_ wasted – drunk enough that she’d felt the need to it with him after he’d passed out, for fear that left to his own devices he might do something asinine like choke on his own vomit or try to drink one of her houseplants.

In spite of her best efforts, he refused to stop using her as a pillow. “Mm,” he grunted.

“Fuck’s sake,” Yennefer said, lifting an arm so he could wriggle underneath it. “What is _wrong_ with you.”

He settled down with his head on her tit and made no reply.

 _Ugh_ , she texted Triss.

 _What’s up now?_ came the response a moment later.

_My flatmate’s gone and passed out on top of me._

_Oh, the one you have a crush on? Or the other one?_

Before she could text back that Geralt had had the decency to pass out in his own bed and that the flatmate sleeping on her was therefore the obnoxious one, not the hot one, Jaskier stirred. “M’sorry,” he said, snuggling up against the loose knit of her cardigan. “You just feel really good. All sort and warm –”

“Shut up,” she said.

“You smell nice.”

“You smell like beer.”

“Mmyeah,” Jaskier agreed. His eyes fluttered closed.

His hair was getting in his eyes. She brushed it away. He looked sort of sweet, when he was passed out drunk. Soft, and vulnerable. His face was squished up against her cardigan. Carefully, so as not to wake him, she fetched the blanket down from the back of the sofa and tucked it over them both.

Snuggling still closer, he sighed in contentment. Yennefer considered him for a moment, the shadow of his eyelashes in the low light, the soft hairs at the nape of his neck, the shape of his mouth.

Aloud, she said, “ _fuck_.”

“Wha’?” said Jaskier, half waking up.

“Nothing,” she said. “Go back to sleep.”

 _Yeah_ , she texted Triss back. _That flatmate._

**Author's Note:**

> 1.
> 
>  **Jaskier:** * _grabs one of Yen's plants instead of his glass & takes a swig_*
> 
>  **Jaskier:** * _opens his mouth and lets the dirt spill out_ * what the fuck
> 
>  **Yennefer:** I hate you so much
> 
> 2\. Their living arrangement is a two bedroom flat w a garden shed in the living room, a la [. Jaskier lives in the shed. They refer to it as his hutch.](https://www.mirror.co.uk/news/weird-news/househunter-stunned-after-room-turns-6367572)


End file.
